Hello Mrs Cullen
by XxBellatrixJxX
Summary: Sequel TO GOODBYE, FORMER MISS. SWAN! Bella Swan, now Isabella Cullen is finally ready to start her eternity with Edward after the past 160 years of pain and agony. Will people from Bella's past destory that future? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 Our Days

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Mrs. Cullen' belongs to me.**

**Hi ppls! Here is the anticipated 'Hello Mrs. Cullen', sequel to 'Goodbye, Former Miss. Swan." I'm still looking for a well qualified beta, so please PM me if you are interested!**

**If you are interested, I have a little contest for anyone that wants to try it. Copy and paste this chapter onto a word document, and make your corrections in red text. Then, email me your new revisions to my email, :D Whoever's revision that I think is the best or what I feel is the best for the story will be my Beta. I will also choose my beta depending on their stories that they have written, and their beta reader profile. **

**Sorry this took so long! My computer went through the crash of '08, so I'm writing this on my mom's laptop...I won't be updating for a few weeks-1st trimester finals are coming up :( Once my computer is fixed, I will be able to give more weekly updates yay!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Our Days

Bella POV

"Bella! BELLA!"

"What?" I jerked my head up from the cold stone table, turning my head to look at the maddenly annoying tiny little pixie that had a large binder opened in front of her. It was hard to see her through the piles and piles of papers scattered around the table, but hey! Vampire eyesight here.

I could see that her lips were in a pout and that she was frowning at me. "Bella...YOUR WEDDING IS IN 2 MONTHS AND YOU AREN'T DOING ANYTHING! ARE YOU DAYDREAMING AGAIN?" I snorted. "No, Alice, I'm randomly staring down on the table for fun." Half-heartedly, I picked up the closest book in front of me and flipped through it, pretending to read what was in there while really devising a plan to escape.

But...DANG ALICE AND HER FUTURE SEEING SKILLS!

"ISABELLA," I winced at my full name, "MARIE SOON-TO-BE-CULLEN SWAN! THIS IS YOUR WEDDING WE ARE TALKING ABOUT! WE HAVE ALREADY PUT IT OFF FOR TOO LONG! WHY DO YOU THINK I MADE SURE THAT EVERYONE WAS GONE TODAY?"

Dear, sweet, Alice had made sure that everyone was gone. The halls and chamber were quiet, with ominous echoings. She saw that I would escape to anyone who was in close vicinity just so I could avoid my wedding planning. "Alice...We have been at it for 5 hours! Can't I see Edward now? Please?" I begged her, nearly ready to get to my knees in front of her.

"Hm..." She tapped her chin with one finger, and for a second, I almost believed that she would let me. "How about this...NO!"

My head fell back onto the table, and I sighed, defeated. "I"ll finish choosing the colors if you promise to let me see Edward afterwards. Okay?" I stared her down. I smirked as I saw her face crumple. She knew it was the best deal she was ever going to get today. "Fine, fine fine..."

"YES!" I pumped my arms into the air, and did a brief happy dance before settling down again. Alice just laughed and handed me a book that had different color schemes on it, and I took it quickly.

The sooner I finished, the quicker I could see my angel. Ah, life is good.

* * *

FREEDOM!

YES!

I slammed the book back down onto the table and immediately picked up my cellphone. Alice was more calm, storing all the books back into the shelves that surrounded the commons. After a long debate with Alice, we had both decided on silver and blue.

I hit the number 1 key and waited. Edward was speed dial 1, Kira was 2, Alice was 3, and so on.

I had only waited 1/2 of a second before Edward picked up, but it still felt like too long.

"Edward," I said, through the phone. I could hear him chuckling from the other side. "What so funny?" I asked, pouting.

"Turn around, love." I rolled my eyes, but I knew to trust Edward, so I spun on my heels.

Edward was standing right there, smiling crookedly with his cellphone up to his ear. I tossed my cellphone away, not caring where it landed and ran straight into him. He stumbled backwards a few steps, but then his cellphone joined mine and he kissed me lovingly. "I missed you," I whispered.

"And I too. I love you, my darling." He held me close to him, and I breathed in his scent, enveloping me.

I didn't know how long we stood there, but I reluctantly broke away from his arms. "So...What did Alice have you do today?" Edward laughed. "She blackmailed me into going out with the family. We just went out to the nearby resort and hung out near the pool. It was quite hilarious to see all the humans there."

"She blackmailed you? ...Is there something I should know about you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?" I asked, skeptically.

"No, she just threatened to not let me see you until the day of our wedding. And you and I both know that I could never last that long."

I relaxed. "Oh, okay."

Unfortunetly, our happy reunion was interrupted by a large booming sound. "Bella! I missed you!" Emmett shouted, pulling me away from Edward and spinning me in a circle. I fought to breathe (even though I didn't need to) as he squeezed me.

"Emmett...let...me...go!" I choked out, and he got the message and set me down on my feet again. Right as my feet touched the ground, Edward's arms enveloped me again, pulling me to his chest. I sighed. This was where I belonged.

The familiar honey and lilac scent filled my nostrils, and I pressed even closer to Edward, capturing more of his scent. His breath hitched, and he growled. I smiled at the effect I had on him.

"BELLA!" Kira came barging into the room, with a worried look on her face.

"What now?" I said, exasperated.

"There's someone that wants to see you...I have no clue who he is."

Edward was a blur as he stepped in front of me. "Let me see him."

I prodded Edward's shoulder with my finger. "No, Edward, it's fine. Kira, lead him in."

"Bella..."Edward growled in warning, positioning himself so that I was practically hidden behind his body.

Kira took this time to escape, while I searched my mind for who it could be.

I had never met anyone else in my lonely existence for the past 150 years, except for that one meeting I had with that one stranger. He reminded me so much of Edward-I had invited him to stay with me for a while, letting him rest and recover.

His name was Tristian, and he told me how he had come upon my home.

His story was so similar to mine and Edward's that I immediately felt sympathy for him. He had left a girl named Serafina, just for her own safety.

He was scared, he said. He knew that he had some bad people going after him, and didn't want her hurt. But he loved her with his all, and he wanted to return to her so badly.

So I did what I did.

I encouraged him, it took me months, but finally I got him to return to her. He had made me one last promise before he went, saying that when everything had calmed down, he would return to see me with Serafina.

That was the last I ever saw of him, and I haven't heard from him since.

It was Kira's voice that brought me back from my thoughts.

"Bella...Here he is."

I pushed Edward aside, and turned to look at the person who was pulled into the room. A small gasp left my throat, and the man smiled.

"I never thought I would see you again, Bella..."

"Tristian..." I ran to him and hugged him tight, filled with so much happiness to see him again. My heart dropped at the same moment, when Edward came up behind me and tore me out of Tristian's grasp.

"Bella...Who is this?" Edward's voice was low, laced with a deadly venom.

I gulped.

How would I explain this to him?

**There you have it! First chappie :D Don't worry, the story will be happy. Just be patient! I will have the bonus concert chapter out in about a week or so, so hold on tight!**


	2. Chapter 2 Care To Explain?

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Mrs. Cullen" belongs to me.**

**Yay, my laptop is working again! I'm so happy :D Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Two: Care to Explain?**

Bella POV

The air was filled with a tense silence when I didn't respond right away. My own mind was spinning about how I would explain the awkward situation to Edward.

I knew I had nothing to be afraid to tell-my relationship with Tristian was platonic, so there was nothing wrong with him. But also, I wasn't sure how Edward was going to respond to the fact that Tristian was the one that had 'nursed' me back from my previous state of mind when Edward and the others had left again.

It wasn't the fact that I didn't trust Edward to not do anything rash, because I knew he would never intentionally try to do anything that would upset or hurt me in any way, shape, or form. It was because I knew how he could react.

Edward's anger, at it's full force could be terrifying. Thankfully, I had never experienced it to it's full extent, but I bet the others had at one point of time. I didn't want him to take it out onto Tristian. The past few days had kept him stressed, with him continuously worrying over my injuries that were still slowly healing. I was fine, I kept on telling him, but because our bodies had no blood or nourishment besides the blood that we drank from other sources, we tended to heal less quickly than humans.

Truth be told, I have Tristian to thank for the fact that I didn't go insane after the departure of the others. I still am saddened to admit that I was not in the best part of my mind when I first met him.

I remember that day just like it was yesterday.

_The world was blind to me. I ran around, knocking down whatever was in my way. I couldn't comprehend anything-I felt like a newborn again, unable to control my thoughts or actions._

I had been more than normally stressed that day. It was about a few days after Edward had abandoned me, and I was alone in the house when my thoughts started to drive me crazy.

"_You're not worth it. That's why he left you. Again."_

_**That's not true! **_I had screamed back towards my conscience. But my mind didn't stop-it kept on taunting me, extremely over testing my self control.

_In my mind, my conscience laughed, prodding at my internal thoughts with a stick. "You might be able to keep telling yourself that, Bella, but you know that it's not true. He's never going to come back."_

_**NO! I refuse to listen!**_

The stress of the current situation and the remembrance of my darker past filled my stomach with nausea. I fought with my mind, trying futilely to regain control.

_He never wanted you. You were only his plaything. Remember how he looked at you the first time you met? He glared at you with such hate in his eyes…_

_**He only looked at me that way because he wanted to kill me! Because my blood was too much of a temptation for him!**_

_That's not true…that's never been true. It's just a lie that was spun to trap you further in his web._

_**No…Edward loves me! He always has!**_

_You know that's not true. He's never, ever, loved you. Not for a second._

Finally, I snapped. The black box in the back of my mind exploded, spewing out all the feelings and thoughts I had locked in there during the past years. My mind throbbed, feeling the emotional pain that physically hurt me also.

A feral snarl ripped out of my throat, and I jumped away from the three in front of me.

My mindset changed-right now, I was a predator-I knew no one, and I trusted no one.

I already knew what color my eyes were flashing-a dangerous violet, mixed between red and black. I knew that they looked like purple flames, threatening to burn anything and everything in front of me.

This wasn't the first time I had morphed into my current form. Kira, Sophia, Ginger and Desha had seen it happen to me before. Although it didn't happen often, when it did happen, they knew how to get me back to my regular form.

"Bella!" Edward shouted my name, and within my mist of confusion and insaneness, I could comprehend that he was tensed, ready to restrain me in his arms. He stepped forward, and I couldn't help my next actions.

I leapt at him, faster than he could react. Within fractions of a second, I had him pinned up against the opposite wall in the chamber. I couldn't speak. All that came out of my throat were screeches or snarls.

My jaws snapped close to his neck, my instincts winning me over. Venom and blood pumped through my system, powering me up to deliver the final blow. _Kill! _My conscience echoed.

This happened in exactly 1/64th of a second, and finally Kira and Tristian reacted to what was going on.

Tristian locked my arms behind my back, while Kira dragged me off of Edward. I still hadn't realized what was happening-that I was attempting to kill my fiancé. Even with Kira holding me back, I still screeched and glared at Edward, the adrenaline still not lost from my system.

_KILL! GET RID OF THE OBSTACLES IN FRONT OF YOU AND KILL HIM! IT WAS BECAUSE OF HIM THAT YOU SUFFERED!_

_**No! I can't do it!**_

_Yes you can! KILL HIM AND YOU WILL FEEL BETTER! DO IT! _

As I struggled with my mind, Kira managed to drag me away from Edward, separating us by at least 10 feet. "Bella! Get a hold of yourself!" Kira shouted at me, ignoring my struggles as I tried to get back to Edward and to finish him off.

_**I DON'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN! I DON'T WANT TO KILL HIM! **_

I can't help myself, I tried to say. But I couldn't. Because the irrational part of my mind was still heavily in control.

"Edward! Go get Sophia, Ginger, and Desha!" Kira shouted at him. Edward didn't move. His eyes were wide, with shock and fright. My loud screech seemed to bring him out of his stupor and he rushed out of the room.

I snarled in frustration, preparing to rip Kira's arms off in order to chase after him.

SMACK!

Kira's hand came flying at my face. She slapped me, hard.

"I know it's hard for you to control yourself, but Bella, this is just out of hand! Do you realize who you are trying to kill? YOUR FIANCE!"

"IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF HIM…THAT I FELT ALL THE PAIN I FELT!" The voice wasn't mine. It was more hoarse, more malicious.

"No it's not! You may not be able to see the changes we see, but there are changes! You love Edward, and Edward loves you! Get a hold of yourself!"

She hit me across my other cheek once again, and I slumped, limp, in her arms. From the lightening feeling in my head, I knew that I was reverting back to my old state.

My eyes were fading in color, going back to their original butterscotch. However, they probably were closer to black, because of all the energy I had used up in my recent fit of insanity.

Pounding feet alerted me that others were coming into the chamber, but I was too exhausted to even open my eyes. Kira laid me on the floor just as Sophia rounded to my right, Desha to my left, and Ginger supported the weight of the bottom half of my body.

"Move…her…bedroom." Was all that I could make out. My body was exhausted, and my eyelids drooped. The four of them, carefully while supporting my weight, carried me to my room. Moments later, I felt the softness of the mattress underneath me.

Hearing the door close softly, I drifted into a state of being as close to sleep as it would allow me.

Edward POV

"What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?!?!" I shouted at the 4 vampires who were standing in front of Bella's room.

They cringed away from the sound of my voice. "It's nothing, Edward. We'll discuss it later." They tried to move past me, but I blocked them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOTHING? MY FIANCE JUST FUCKING TRIED TO KILL ME!" I snarled out them, feeling frustration and anger build inside of me. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now.

"Well you're just gonna-" Desha started, fighting my own anger with her own.

"Desha. Stop. He does have a right to know." Sophia stepped in front of her, turning to me with an apologizing gaze.

"Follow me, Edward. Let's go somewhere more private."

Still growling, I followed them into an intricate twisting of chambers.

_This isn't good…_

_He needs to know. That's not the first time Bella had been that way…_

_Jeez! Men! They're all the same! So impatient-and RUDE!_

…

They were giving nothing away in their thoughts. I would have to hear it from them, and only them.

As I passed Tristian in the hallway, I fixed him with a cold glare. I still didn't know the specifics on his relationship with Bella, which made me uneasy around him.

He met my gaze evenly, with a quiet confidence. His thoughts gave nothing away-he was quite effective at block his thinking. It felt like I was always met with a cement wall when I tried to read him.

Kira broke me out of my thoughts. "Go in, Edward." I stepped into a smaller room, filled with a few chairs and couches, with bookcases lining the wall. It seemed like they were filled with hundreds of books.

Over to the left, there was a medium-sized shelf filled with CDs. A large desk dominated the room, organized neatly with many papers in stacks.

"Who's room is this?"

"It's Bella's private study. She often likes to spend her time here."

Bella's private study? I guess it made sense with the large volume of books she had in the room.

There was a small circle of couches to one side of the room. Ginger gestured me to one of the chairs, and eager for information, I sat down.

Kira started, pausing to look around at everyone before she began.

"Edward…Bella…she's not well. She has these random fits of insanity, sometimes ranging from a few minutes up to days. I think…the stress of the past years have finally caught up to her. I don't know what else to tell you. She doesn't have them so often, but when she does, they're extremely dangerous. She doesn't know who anyone is, and she's often confused. That's why she attacked you-because she thought you were a danger to her, a stranger."

Upon hearing these words, my head fell into my hands and I sobbed.

How could I have hurt my dear, sweet, Bella? How could I have let her endure all these years, alone? She was a saint, and I was the one who corrupted her.

At that moment of time, I promised myself that for as long as I would exist, I would never see Bella act that same way she had only a few minutes earlier.

**Sorry, you don't find out any major info about Tristian…I apologize, but I will solve the mystery surrounding Tristian in the next update. **

**TWILIGHT IS OUT! GO SEE IT!**

**-BELLAJ!**


	3. Chapter 3 Beautiful Tyrant

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Mrs. Cullen" belongs to me.**

**Someone who reviewed asked me if Bella had a split personality disorder, and yes, I guess you can put it that way. Hopefully, Kira's explanation in this chapter will help clear that up.**

**The numbers in the chapter refer to comments (sort of like footnotes) that I'll put at the bottom of the page. I just didn't want to interrupt the story with A/Ns. **

Chapter Three: Beautiful Tyrant

Edward POV

"See...When she first arrived here in Volterra, she told me of a 'box' that she would have in the back of her mind to control her past emotions. She knew that if she kept on thinking about her sadness and pain, she knew that inevitably, she would grow insane.

Bella didn't clarify much on why she had it, she just told me, 'It's for the best, Kira.' I think I now know to some extent what she meant when she said that to me. She didn't want them taking over her, sending her split persona, her lethal side into control. It's so frightening that even Aro, Marcus, Caius and Demetri themselves are frightened by her in that state. I think that's the main reason why Aro wanted Bella to start a special guard-it would give her something to focus on, to distract her, and also for us 4 to keep a close eye on her."

_Should I explain more about her split personality, Edward?_

I nodded my head quickly, wanting to know more about Bella's condition.

"Well, I believe that each of us have a half to us that we don't want people to see, or something that's completely different from how we want to be. Like, for example, seldom when I'm in my other split persona, I'm basically the fucking wicked bitch of the west **(1)**. Honest to god, I hate that part of me, but I can't change it-it's just part of who I am."

Ginger suddenly spoke up, cutting off Kira. "I hate it when she's in that persona, also. But like Kira said, I also have a different part of me. When I'm in my other state, I'm like a hermit-I can't stand to be near anyone, I can't stand to touch anyone. Whenever someone approaches me, I just hiss and get even further away from them."

"Same thing with me. When I'm not feeling right, you'll know right away because I'd be gibbering like there was no tomorrow. I would spit out a random, irate thought or just start jabbering about something completely off topic. It annoys the heck out of everyone, so they never talk to me." Desha sighed.

Sophia was laughing quietly. "Another vote for Kira. When I suddenly switch from my yin to my yan, it's a really frightening thing. I'm usually quiet, but when I switch personas, honestly, try to be in a different room from me. If there is any noise made around me, I'll start chucking stuff all over the place and screaming. Not pretty."

Four pairs of eyes fixed their gaze on me. I cleared my throat, knowing what they wanted. "I guess you could say I have a similar split persona close to Bella's. My anger is unmatched when I've finally exploded."

"No wonder you and Bella are good together. You're stubborn, she's stubborn-a happy medium." Desha rolled her eyes at Ginger's sarcastic tone.

"I'm only telling the truth! Jeez, Desha! Have a little bit of heart!"

Kira playfully swatted them across the shoulders to get them to stop. "Continuing on. Edward, when you're stressed or frustrated, how do you feel or what do you do?"

I didn't have to think much about that question-I knew how I reacted towards situations like that. "I usually get to a point where I want to yell at whoever's in front of me or go for a run to expel my anger and think."

"Well...Bella's somewhat like that. But instead, she turns on anyone in front of her. That's why when you stepped forward towards her, she launched herself at you. I know that you were only doing it for a good intention, but when Bella's like that, do not, I repeat, do not make any rash movements. Her instincts spark, which means that she will kill anyone who might be a potential threat. She doesn't know who anyone is as that point, and I'm sad to say, she won't recognize you as her fiancée. You MUST keep your distance, or else if she does hurt you, she will become inconsolable when she realizes what she had done. ."

I nodded my head fervently-what Kira was asking me for wasn't only to ensure my safety, but also to prevent my Bella from feeling any pain. And with the oath I had made earlier, I would comply by anything, just to prevent her that pain.

"My theory is that when you asked about who Tristian was, it sort of triggered something for her. In the past years, before she arrived here, she was living completely alone. But something tells me that she might have had someone with her for a little amount of time." When she saw my pain-stricken face, she hastily added, "I don't think she ever loved anyone other than you Edward-you can be sure of that." Her words somewhat soothed me, but not much.

"I don't think I can elaborate anymore on the subject. Go back to check on Bella-her 'sleep' should be over soon."

I pushed out of the study, after saying a quick thanks to the four of them. I left the room, as they started conversing in hushed voices.

I followed the path as best I could, following the minds of the others who lived here in the underground area. Soon, I was standing in front of Bella's bedroom, and I pushed open the door.

Tristian was inside, and he was holding one of her hands and speaking quietly with her. I felt jealously flare up inside me, but I decided that before acting rashly that I would take a quick look into his mind.

Nothing.

Turning to look at my Bella's face and preparing with the worse, I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the expression on her face. Although she did look caring, I could tell that it wasn't a sign of deep love for him. Quietly thanking the gods, I made my presence known by clearing my throat.

Both their heads turned quickly to look at me, and I felt my heart swell when Bella smiled. Tristian smiled somewhat, and got up from the chair that he was currently occupying and gestured for me to sit.

"Thank you." I murmured quietly. I still was unsure of him. When he moved to leave the room, he stopped me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Take good care of her-she hasn't stopped talking about you for the past 15 minutes that I've been here. I feel like I know you without even having held a conversation with you." Then he left without another world. My hopes were confirmed, and I turned to Bella with my best dazzling smile.

As I sat down, I winced slightly. My collarbone was throbbing, from the painful scratch Bella had made earlier when she had attacked me.

Bella's smile immediately turned into a frown, when she saw my wound.

"I'm so sorry, Edward…I'm so, so, sorry…" Her small frame was trembling, backing away from me. Her knees were brought up to her chest, and she wound her arms around them, curling instinctively into a small ball.

"Bella…" I whispered, heartbroken. I slid onto her bed, ignoring the pain and enveloped her in my hold. "I'm so sorry Edward! I don't deserve to be here, in your arms-I hurt you!" She wriggled, trying to get out of my grasp. But I didn't let her-instead, I held her even closer.

"It's okay, Bella. I understand. I talked with Kira and the others-they've explained to me about the basics." I kissed her forehead, her cheek, and her jawline, coaxing her until she straightened up and looked at me.

"Edward…" She quietly said, tracing with one finger along the scratch I had on my collarbone. She leaned forward and placed quiet, light kisses all along the way. I smiled under her touch, content.

Bella POV

"Bella…I need to ask you about Tristian." I lifted my head and looked at him. His eyes were brimming with love, but behind them curiosity flared with a touch of jealously.

"I guess I'll try to start from the beginning then." I pushed Edward against the headboard, where he propped himself up and I snuggled inside his arms.

"I met Tristian only a few years ago, before I had arrived here in Volterra. I found him, collapsed, in the woods only a short distance away from the house. He was exhausted. I felt pity for him, so I brought him inside and nursed him back to his full strength. I could tell that he was an animal drinker, because when I fed him the animal blood I had, he drank it easily and willingly. After a few days, he felt better and told me his story.

He had come from Idaho, where he was currently residing after moving again and again for decades on end. He didn't know who had changed him-whoever it was had left him, sort of the same like Alice.

He needed a safe haven, and because I was often lonely, I offered him a temporary place to stay where he could make up his mind about his next move. He didn't really tell me much besides where he had come from, so I felt a little sad that he didn't trust me.

After a month passed, he told me the real reason why he had fled his home. Tristian told me of a girl named Serafina, Sera for short. His eyes always lit up when he talked about her, and he spoke about her so reverently that I started mistaking her for an angel.

Physically, Tristian is 16. Back then, Sera was only 14. He was a Junior, and she was a freshman.

They had American Studies together, and they were currently studying about WWI. Tristian originated from Germany, so he often found it a hard subject to talk about, since he was alive and a 15-year old boy at the time before he was changed on the battlefield after he had suffered a near fatal wound.

Apparently, they got into a debate over who's fault WWI was. Tristian was defending Germany, when Sera was defending the other countries such as Great Britain and France. When class let out, he knew that he had gotten onto her bad side. But he realized then that he had fallen for her.

Despite her protests, he pursued her. And they were happy. He told me many stories, some made me laugh and some made me aww with delight. I felt happy for once in my bleak life.

But then he found about some other vampires that were on his tracks and after him. He didn't want Serafina to be hurt, so he told her the truth. She wanted to go with him, but he didn't let her-he didn't want anything, anything of any sort to happen to her. He left town, with the vampires hot on his heel to lure them away. Tristian promised Sera that they would meet again, after he had taken care of the people on him trail.

So far, at this point, he had killed 2 out of the 5 that are tracking him. He doesn't know where the other three are at this point, so he came to visit me again. Through his reasoning, and I mentioned to him about becoming part of the Volturi, he suspected that I would be here. He was right, but he still hasn't told me about why he came-and I know it's something bigger than what he had already told me.

Tristian power is interesting. He has a power similar to yours, Edward, but not exactly. On first glance, he can tell how a person's mind works. If they're quiet, if they're aggressive, you know what I mean. It's not exactly mind reading, but it isn't completely out of its category either."

I turned to look at Edward after I finished my explanation. He was looking down on me, smiling. His lips brushed past my forehead slowly, sweeping back and forth.

"You were always so kind, Bella. I'm glad you could have helped him. But…I wish I could have did what he had done when he left Sera. I wish I could have told you the truth…but I didn't want to worry you."

I kissed his neck, smiling softly. "It's fine, Edward. It's okay."

I took a deep breath.

"Edward…I really am sorry about how I reacted. When you asked me what Tristian had to do with me, I sort of overreacted. I thought about my past memories, and it caused my emotions to go into overdrive, which lead to me attacking. I'm so sorry…"

I hung my head, ashamed.

"Don't worry, Bella. I completely forgive you for that. I know that it is hard-I've experienced something like what you've gone through a few times also. I know how it feels, and I know that you didn't know at that moment who I was. I don't blame you, love."

"I'm glad. Thank you so much for being here with me, Edward. I love you."

He captured my lips in a searing kiss. "And I love you also, darling Bella."

I couldn't find a word to describe how I felt and what it was like.

It was simply bliss. But I knew that there was more to come, and I didn't' know how quickly.

**I hope you understand Tristian and Bella's past now! If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me, either by PM or in a review. I'll try to get back to you as quickly as I can :D**

**(1)I was joking to my debate partner about how I felt like the wicked bitch of the west sometimes a few days ago, and he just gave me a weird look, so I sorta just inserted it into the chapter randomly. But hey, it worked out okay!**

**BellaJ**


	4. Chapter 4 Tristian’s Niche

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Mrs. Cullen" belongs to me.**

**Hello people! Now, in this chapter we get to find out why Tristian is here. Read on! Thanks for your reviews, they were extremely fun to read!**

**Footnotes, if any, will be explained after the chapter. **

Chapter Four: Tristian's Niche

Bella's POV

I walked down the corridor to the room where Tristian was staying. His room was farther down the hall and slightly smaller than the other guest bedrooms because he was an unexpected guess. It was pretty hard convincing Aro to let him stay-he was a little wary of him but after I explained how he helped me in the past, Aro immediately consented.

Besides Aro, Edward was also a little bit worried about me going along. He had wanted to come with me, but I had begged him to let me go with my eyes, and finally, he let me go also. I promised him that I would be back as quickly as I could, and I knew that I would make good on that promise.

I knocked quietly on the door. "Who is it?" His voice called. "It's Bella, I need to talk to you." The door swung open, and a few seconds later Tristian was leaning against doorframe, looking at me. "What do you need?"

I took a deep breath. "Tristian, why are you here?" his face looked hurt. "What? Do you not want me here?"

I shook my head. "No, it's just that it's not like you to suddenly show up when you've got people after you. I know something is happening, so you might as well tell me what it is now."

We were silent for the next few minutes, locked in a staring contest. Blue (he had contacts in) against gold. He relented and sighed. "Fine."

He sat down on the edge of his bed, folding his arms across his chest. "What do you want to know?"

I sat down besides him. "I just want to know why you are here. Tell me what has happened since the last time we met.

He put his chin down into his hands, and started speaking.

"After I last saw you Bella, remember, when I had already killed some of the vampires who were following me?"

I nodded.

"I couldn't track down the remaining two. As hard as I might, I couldn't find them anywhere. I know that they don't have Sera, or that they are near Sera because I've been checking in more often with her just to make sure."

"I hate this hide and seek game they're playing, Bella. I don't know if one day Sera will be safe, and the next day, she might be dead." His voice broke. I rubbed his arm soothingly, encouraging him to go on.

"That's why I came here. I wanted to ask for your help, but only if you want to help. I know that you've just got engaged, so I didn't want to trouble you. But please, Bella, if you can just help me find a small inkling of where they might be, I'll be happy." He looked up to me with his eyes, pleading, his eyes moving back to a golden color as the venom dissolved his blue contacts.

I sat, not moving, trying to absorb what he had told me. I understood his concern for Sera, knowing that if I was in the same situation like him but with Edward, I would be doing the same things he was doing now.

The good part of me wanted to yell at Tristian to get his butt moving so we could find them. But the selfish part of me didn't want to leave, because I was so blissful here with Edward.

However, Sera tugged at the strings of my dead heart. She reminded me so much of me when I was human, giving up the one she loved just for them. And it broke my heart, so I knew what I had to do.

I stood up, and pulled Tristian to his feet. "Come on, we have some planning to do. Even if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to get Serafina back to you."

Tristian's face broke out into a wide smile, and he hugged me tightly. "Thank you so much, Bella. This truly means the world to me."

He chuckled, pulling on my hair as we headed out the door. "Call her Sera. She hates her full name."

Edward POV

I was pacing the length of the hallway back and force, running my hands nervously through my hair. After Bella told me that she needed to talk to Tristian, I had been on pins and needles all day.

Before she could even walk out the door, I caught her scent and rushed up to her, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you," I whispered softly.

Bella laughed, swatting me playfully across the shoulder. "Edward, I was only gone for 10 minutes!"

"Yes, but I still missed you."

"We'll have time for that later. Right now though, I need to talk to you about something. And Aro too."

I felt myself frown. I knew whatever it was couldn't be good. All I hoped was that she would be in no immediate danger right now, and I would be fine.

**Really short chapter and I apologize. I was sick this entire week, and I felt really really bad for not updating. Hopefully, this will keep you guys happy for now, and I will have a full length chapter back up right after the bug gets out of my system.**

**Until next time!**

**BellaJ**


	5. AN Please for Edward's sake READ IT!

**MAJOR CRISIS PEOPLE!**

DUE TO UNSEEN CIRCUMSTANCES....

I CAN'T KEEP UP WITH ALL MY STORIES

I THINK YOU GUYS CAN TELL FROM THE FACT THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANY OF MY STORIES IN MONTHS

AND I REALLY AM SORRY FOR THAT.

BUT BETWEEN DEBATE, SCHOOL, LIFE, AND BEING SICK,

I'M REALLY STRESSFUL.

I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP ON MY STORIES

BUT I DO WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOUR PRIORITIES ARE.

**PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE, AND CHOOSE THE STORY THAT YOU WANT ME TO FOCUS ON**

**ALL THE OTHERS WILL BE GOING ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS (1-2 months).**

**I WILL FINISH MY STORIES! DO NOT WORRY. I WILL NEVER STOP SOMETHING WITHOUT FINISHING IT.**

BUT I JUST AM GONNA NEED SOME TIME

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

POLL WILL BE CLOSED ON WEDNESDAY AROUND NOON. (CENTRAL TIME)

THANKIES!


End file.
